


A good game

by Viola_Laterra



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola_Laterra/pseuds/Viola_Laterra
Summary: Practicing Jedi mind powers isn't always all work.  Sometimes there's time for a private game of Pazaak with your favorite sassy pilot.(written 3 April 2013)





	A good game

I strode from the room, mind strangely calm and strangely whirling at the same time. Kreia's instructions had made so much sense... and the calm I had needed in order to listen to my friends' thoughts still persisted, but under it was a sense of elation, exhilaration... Bao-Dur's thoughts of me, his devotion, had gone straight to my core, excited me, made me feel a pang of desire I couldn't quite name. But there was one person for whom I knew how to name the desire. And I knew he felt it too, from the things he'd said, and the way I saw him looking at me. It dated back from that very first time we'd met, and he'd commented on me running around in my underwear. I turned towards the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk.

We were cruising, on course for Dantooine, and I knew it didn't require his attention to pilot the ship. I entered the navigation room and then the very front of the ship. He started to swivel around, hearing me come, but I walked up to the pilot's seat and came in front of him, facing him, reaching back without needing to look at the console panel and switching its sensitivity off. Then I sat there on the panel, perched above him.

"What's up?" he asked. I looked at him, and said, "I want to play Pazaak with you, Atton." He looked at me, and I could almost hear him about to make the comment about Nar Shaddaa rules. Forestalling this, I smiled and reached down into his pocket and extracted his Pazaak deck and set it on the console behind me. I pulled mine out and set it beside his, never taking my eyes off his, but made no move to pull out the cards. He looked confused for a moment, but then in one swift, sensuous motion I came close, swiveled the arms of the chair out of the way, and straddled him in the chair.

His expression shifted rapidly to one of desire... and a little fear. "Oh, that kind of Pazaak," he swallowed, cleared his throat. "Will the others hear?" I shook my head, mentally accounting for the rest of the crew. No one was really within earshot of us. He looked at me more closely. "Will Kreia hear?" he asked.

I sat back a little, considering. Then I leaned forward, slipping my hands into his tunic, finding fasteners and releasing them. I found it similarly and surprisingly easy to slip into his mind and say wordlessly, "We can play Pazaak together - a private game." He smiled slowly, remembering how he had taught me the ways he'd learned to keep people out of his thoughts. Whether we'd succeed on this together depended on my ability to shield us from Kreia... But the calm from earlier was still there, and I felt somewhat confident that I could keep this little game under wraps. And as my hands met his skin, warm and smooth... I felt a surge of desire and ceased to care.

He looked at me, startled. He'd felt it too. And then I felt his desire mirror mine, and he reached up urgently and began to unfasten my clothing. For a moment, I savored the feeling of two minds already beginning to twine together, and then leaned forward and began to explore the corner between his neck and shoulders with my lips and tongue, feeling hungry for the sensation of supple flesh. He murmured in my ear, "Isn't this some kind of infraction of the Jedi code?" I laughed softly. "The Force binds us all together, and flows between us..." I gasped very quietly midsentence as he reached my skin and stroked a now-exposed breast and nipple. He gave a low laugh. "So what's so wrong with feeling the Force flow between us? Desire doesn't have to lead to the Dark Side," I finished. But speech seemed pointless from then on, because he'd undone the rest of my clothing, and his touch on my inner thigh made me ripple with pleasure.

I reached down and finished unclasping his clothing, and could feel as I did how hard he already was. I caressed and then bent my head down to suck lightly, then harder, on his cock. He moaned, leaning back, and I shifted slightly in the chair, moving forward so that my labia began to brush its tip. I shifted further forward, so it began to penetrate slightly, and so that he could suck on my nipples. He knew, somehow, exactly how to do it and that I wanted it, and in fact, I'd known exactly what to do to him... I realized that though I'd meant what I said about connecting through the Force partly as truth and partly as jest, it was true. I felt a surge of moisture inside me as he alternately teased and sucked my nipple. He switched to the other one, and the shock of cold air on the damp, warm, erect nipple made it harden further. He reached up to lightly pinch it and the pleasure rushed on me so suddenly that I shifted forward, taking him inside me more quickly than I'd meant to.

He moaned a little louder this time, and then caught himself, but then we were in motion, deliciously moving against each other, thrusting, bodies rising and falling as the stars slowly wheeled by. I felt waves of my pleasure and of his pleasure cascade over me, and the sensations of his skin against mine where overwhelming. Sitting above him, on top of him, it felt like riding a wave, and taming a wave at the same time. Then, without warning, we were climing the peak, and each moving faster together, and I felt him harden even further, and I felt my own muscles convulse around him, and we came together in a rush of breath and delight.

Then we lay there, me draped over him in the chair, his arms around me under my clothing, our breathing slowing. I glanced down at him and he had a look of astonishment and reverence that was hard to describe and harder to interpret. I smiled. "Good game, yes?" I asked quietly, aloud. He laughed softly. "I'd say that was a good game, yes." We remained that way for quite some time, him softening and relaxing out of me. Then a console beeped discreetly to indicate that we were nearing our destination. He sighed, pulling his arm out of my clothing, and touched the console in several places. I sighed too, climbed off his lap and began refastening everything. He fell back in the chair and then ruefully began doing the same.

As I was getting up to leave to make ready for our arrival, he said, "Do you think she heard?" I shook my head and said, "It's hard to know. It was... more intense than I was expecting. But we'll see."

"And the others?" he asked. I knew he was thinking of the Disciple. I said, "We don't need to say anything. It is what it is." 

He smiled crookedly and said, "Spoken like a true Jedi." I walked back to him and tenderly traced the line of his jaw with a finger, and let the memory of our climax surface and circulate through the fading link between our minds. I saw his pupils dilate. "No worries, Atton. The Force will reveal itself to us in time." He nodded, mollified. I left to tell the others of our impending arrival on Dantooine. Yes, I thought to myself, smiling. A very good game.


End file.
